Sailor Sun
by Sailor Sun9
Summary: A new in Serena's class is Sailor Sun
1. Love Letter

By: Dorothy Shannon Atwell  
  
"Did you here about the new girl? Her name is Alex Solar. She's supposed to have an IQ of 1000!" Mina said to Serena. 1000!!!!! 700 more points than Amy!! Thought Serena. A girl with boy-short hair walked by. She was  
wearing the school uniform and a sun broach. Alex. " Well look who's  
here!" Amy said visously. 


	2. Love letter

By: Dorothy Shannon Atwell  
  
Chapter1  
  
Love Letter  
  
"Did you here about the new girl? Her name is Alex Solar. She's supposed to have an IQ of 1000!" Mina said to Serena. 1000!!!!! 700 more points than Amy!! Thought Serena. A girl with boy-short hair and blue-green eyes walked by. She was wearing the school uniform and a sun broach. Alex. "  
Well look who's here!" Amy said visously. Alex made Serena think of a  
cross between a scarecrow, a clown, and a pop star.  
  
Scarecrow Traits  
  
Straw-like hair  
Messy hair  
Small person  
  
Clown Traits  
  
Big smile  
Big hands  
Big feet  
  
Pop Star Traits  
  
Very thin  
Cool broach  
Very very pretty  
  
You couldn't tell she was a genius. Amy was very very obvious. She was carrying a huge book. Serena got a glimpse of the title. "Mythology." A tall boy with white-blond hair and blue eyes, named Dameon, same age as Darien and his best friend, ran through the hall. He weaved in and out of peoples way (more like they got out of his). Poor little Alex didn't see Dameon, and got rammed. It was chaos! Dameon fell flat on his face, Alex fell on her back, her book fell on Mina's head, and she collapsed and passes out. Dameon jumped up. "Are okay, little girl!?" He asked Alex. Her hand rose and pointed a finger at Dameon. "Who are you, sir, may I ask?" she asked in drunken sort of voice. She fainted.  
  
Alex wakes up. The school nurse smiles. She says, "Mr. Helios will be pleased to know you're awake." Alex says, "Gazuheit."  
"Dameon?"  
"Again, Gazuheit."  
"The guy that knocked you over?"  
"Sorry, don't know him." "His name is Dameon Helios!!!!!!!!" the school nurse snaps. ^-^ ^_^  
Dameon walks in the room while the nurse walks out saying something about geniuses being idiots. Hottie!!!!! Broadcasted in Alex's head.  
  
1  
  
"Hey, Alex. How are you doing? Hey, I brought your book. I'm REALLY sorry about earlier today." Dameon says holding out Alex's book. Alex snatches the book from him and said, "Hay is for horses." "Don't be that way!" Dameon pleaded. Alex glanced at the clock. "You crash into me, I black out, and I miss all of the school day!! I have a right to be this way!" Alex snaps. She's thinking, Incubus!!! She gets out of the bed, and walks out the door to the office to retrieve her homework.  
  
She finishes her homework in 5 minutes, which should have taken 3 hours. She starts to feel guilty about yelling at Dameon. She gets a phone book out. One Helios family. 356-7792. She grabs her phone. She dials the number. She gets the answering machine. It says, "Hey, Darien! If you're not Darien you probably have the wrong number, because I have no other friends, family, and I'm single." Alex laughed. BEEP!!! Alex says, "Hello, Dameon. I am really sorry about today. I tend to be a jerk when something deprives me from school. Call me back at 291-9732. Well, bye."  
  
"'Tiny' yelled at you!! Take my advice. Small beings have short tempers!" Darien said to Dameon at Darien's apartment. Dameon sighs. He is really really gloomy. "Let's start on our homework, shall we?!" Darien says. "Mine's finished." Dameon says. He looks down at the floor. "Just forget her, Dameon." "I can't, Darien. I just can't. I thought she'd be 'the ONE'. You know, 'love at first sight', and all. I really thought she'd be Mrs. Helios." Dameon says. Darien slaps him. "Snap out of it, man!" He says in a fake English accent. Dameon nods, and walks home.  
He listens to his messages. His eyes swell to the size of basketballs. "Alex." is all he says.  
+ = Alex's phone rings. She doesn't lift her face from her pillow. The answering machine says, "Sorry, you have the wrong number, because I have not given my number to anyone." Alex grabs the phone and lifts her head off the pillow. "Hello, Dameon." She says. "How'd ja know it was me?" Dameon asks. "My phone number is not even in the phone book and you are the only one I have given my phone number to." PAUSE. Alex blurts, "I am very sorry about today. I do not know what got into me today. Please forgive me!!!!!" " Whoa! Where's the fire!? I should be begging you for forgiveness! You did nothing wrong!" Dameon says. "Yes, I did! I yelled at you! Did not I hurt your feelings? No one is that emotionally strong. Stop acting so tough!" There was a long silence. "I'm not, Alex. When I was at Darien's house I felt like I died. But when I heard your message, Alex, it was like I was reborn. So I called so that I can apologize to you, because you did nothing wrong when I knocked you over. I did. I was not supposed to be running in the hall, but I'm glad I did. I met you." Alex dropped the phone in shock. She fell to her knees, and cried.  
  
Dameon heard her crying. He hung up and ran to her house. The really creepy part about this is he found out her name and address without any one telling him (he couldn't look it up in the phone book because she said she wasn't in there-smart kid). He ran in her house. He heard crying. He turned left. He found Alex on her knees crying. "Alex, please don't cry.'' He says. Alex turns around. She blacks out. "Well, at least she stopped crying." Dameon said as he picked her up. He walked home.  
2 Dameon was lying on the ground. He was bleeding. No matter what he will die! Alex thought. Alex started to cry. Dameon touched her cheek. "Please don't cry, Alex. You're making it harder than it has to be. All beings die." He said. Alex touched the hand on her cheek. "But I don't want you to die!" She yelled. Dameon smiled. " You said a contraction." He said. He closed his eyes. His head turned to the left. Alex would not let go of his hand. She screamed, "DAMEON!!!!!"'  
Alex woke up. She wasn't in her bed (or in her house for that matter). Dameon opened the door. "You're awake! I made pancakes!" He said. "Hey, who died!? You said, 'I do not want you to die!' Then you screamed my name. I thought you were having a fit or something." Alex got out of the bed. " I think I need to leave. Thank you for the hospitality." She said. She passed him and walked into the doorway. "I was the one, who died, wasn't I?" Dameon said behind her. "Yes," She said then walked out the door.  
  
Alex walked home. When she got there she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She dreamt Dameon died again. She made herself PP&J. She got over it quicker this time. She stared to write something.  
  
One day later.(Monday) Dameon opened his locker. An envelope was taped to the inside of the door. It said : Dameon. Dameon opened it. A letter was inside. In blue ink it said:  
Dearest Dameon, It is so cool that your locker combonation is your phone number. Mine is much harder to crack, though. (Sigh) if only I could tell you who I am.  
^-^Well, have to go!  
  
Blessings from Aphrodite,  
  
Amorcles  
  
Dameon took one look at the letter and took it to his four-year-younger- geeky-counterpart,Melvin. Dameon ran to the school library. Melvin was there. Dameo handed Melvin the letter. "Looks like the person who likes you is a genius that's ubsested with love." Melvin said. "What makes you say that?" Dameon asks. " Well, 'Aphrodite' is the Greek Goddess of Love. 'Amor' is Latin for 'Love.' 'Cles' is Greek for 'Glory.' So 'Amorcles' means 'Love's Glory.'" Melvin said. Dameon gapped. "Does any girl know your phone number?" Melvin asked. " Yea,but my phone number is in the phone book." Melvin looked up at the ceiling. " Well,Dameon, looks like your secret admirer just put a whole new meaning to 'Love Letter'" He says. Dameon nodded. When he was just about to walk out of the library, a thought strook him. "Hey, Melvin,who do you think is cappable of doing this?" Dameon asked. Melvin thought for a moment. "Amy Anderson and the new girl, Alex Solar, but Amy doesn't do relationships." Melvin said. Makes sence,Dameon thought. I didn't see one contraction in that letter, and Alex doesn't say contractions. Dameon nodded. He walked out of the library, and into his classroom. He sat next to Darien. Dameon liked the idea of having Alex as a girl friend ,but he remembered what Alex said in her sleep yesterday. Then he thought,It was just a dream.. But another part of him he never heard before thought,Or Was it!?  
  
3 


End file.
